


[Podfic] The Long, Lonely Years

by ofjustimagine



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Families of Choice, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 17:28, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:After they win against Thiala, Moonshine takes up the crown of Hell.
Relationships: Moonshine Cybin & Hardwon Surefoot & Beverly Toegold V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] The Long, Lonely Years

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long, Lonely Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984885) by [KLStarre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLStarre/pseuds/KLStarre). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BNADDPOD%5D+The+Long%2C+Lonely+Years.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BNADDPOD%5D+The+Long%2C+Lonely+Years.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Hello my name is Jessica, and the Bahumia campaign is absolutely currently eating my brain and has been the only thing I can think about for like a month and a half. (also @naddpod writers, please stop writing such good post-canon fic that makes me cry. i am but a weak soul!!) Thanks to KLStarre for having blanket permission for transformative works! Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Read Deadpan.


End file.
